A world apart
by Kailey Kanbara
Summary: A song fic, for Takuya and a girl from his past. Tells about how they hope to be together again someday. " It hurt when she woke up, just having loved Takuya ,just being with him, it was a joy that made her heart glow."


Okay, this little song fanfic is for Digimon using the character Takuya from frontier. It's based of a dream, yeah… the character Hoshiko is my own creation. Don't think it's from anywhere else? Anyway, she knew Takuya before he went to the digital world. And the dream world thing, well I just kinda say that's where he lives. Any other questions, please just e-mail me or put in on a review. Please, don't flame me! Begs and gets on hands and knees. Has anime bubbly eyes And yeah it's kind of gushy and sappy, but hey it's the song. Song: LOVE Destiny (English version)By: Ayumi Hamasaki

Heheh…hope you enjoy it!

She wasn't ready to wake up…not yet."It's alright, I'm here." A voice whispered.

That's not mom…who? She thought in a mystery. She decided it was the voice of a boy, it was soft and comforting. Cheerful yet calm.Her eyes opened slightly, slow but eager to see the world around her

She was no longer in her bed. She was stretched out on the limp, soft grass. She lay still while a cherry blossom petal drift down into the palm of her hand. She felt a light breeze on her cheek and her long brown hair flew in the wind, as more cherry blossom petals drifted down from above her. No longer in her pajamas, but in silk purple kimono. Is this real? She thought surprisingly calm and steady. Or am I dead? No…this is real, I feel the wind, I feel the grass.She rubbed her hand along the grass, it felt like sitting on a feathery, fluffy cloud.

_Eternity really doesn't exist.  
I wonder when I first realized that.  
But I'm prouder than anyone else that  
the days we spent together weren't lies._

She looked up slightly, a boy smiled joyfully down on her. "Have nice nap sleepy head?" He said as he laughed faintly.She realized who is was, a boy from her childhood., Takuya, she would never forget his goggles, or goofy smile.A grin formed from her lips slightly. Her head lay upon his chest , he sat upright against the cherry blossom tree.

"It's been awhile," She said quietly.

"Yeah, but you can stay forever now."

_I've lived up to now. Although the length of time is a little different.Just having met you, just having loved you,  
even if we can't share our thoughts, ... I won't forget you._

She looked up at him again, "You know I want to stay, more than anything else in the world Takuya. More than anything…"She felt a tear form in her eye. "But I can't… I have to go home. There all waiting for me, I can't just leave them you know that."

She felt his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Not yet! Just not yet…"

"No not yet."She rested her head upon his chest again.She knew that soonshe would have to disappear from this world. Andshe would be left with nothing more then pain and memories.She just wanted to stay in Takuya's arms forever. Just let this moment last without end.

_Why, even though it hurts so much,  
can't I think of anyone but you and I want to be with you?  
But I'm used to how I think of even small  
things as happy memories._

_Even cliches and meaningless words, if they're said between us,  
have meaning._

She turned to him once more, his sadness was just as great as hers. She had missed him so much, she was stuck in the human world, while he living in the dram world. She was taken from here so long ago, from her friends and family. Now, her only way of communication with them, was like any other human, from a dream.

But no matter how much it hurt when she woke up, just having loved Takuya ,just being with him, it was a joy that made her heart glow. He was what kept her going everyday, through the wind and rain, through hard times through sad times, his heart went on, and her heart went on. And they hoped one day fate would bring them together again. A world apart, their love was never lost. A world apart, they were never forgotten,. A world apart they were strong.

_Just having met you, just having loved you,  
just having shared our thoughts... from now until forever..._

_I should think of you as proof that I live without taking my eyes off of truth and reality._

She saw it, she felt it, she was beginning to fade. Takuya's gripped tightened. "Please don't go yet!"

"I can't stop it." Her voice was crackly, her arms and legs now transparent. She was being taken from him again. Taken from her world, taken from her home and taken from her love.

She whispered slightly as her whole body faded away into the cherry blossom tree.

"I'll always love you Takuya."

"I'll never forget you! I'll love you until and beyond the end!"

_Just having met you, just having loved you,  
even if I can never see you again,…I won't forget._

"Hoshiko!" She herd the call of her name, not by Takuya, but by her parents. "Get up! Your going to be late for school!" Her eyes flickered open, she was back in her bed. Alone under her cold itchy covers. No beautiful kimono, just regular blue pajamas. She sat up slightly, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Another dream…" She whispered and sighed. "Another scar, another day of hurt….another dream."But when she opened her clenched fist, and a smile crossed her face. The cherry blossom petal, lay in the palm of her hand.


End file.
